Wild's random coding
For Warriors Fanon Wiki MountainClan ------------------------------------------------------- That's WildLoner clan so you must ask her for cat. This clan doesn't have an rp. In that clan you can have preffix of exotic or mythical animal, exotic plant, gemstones, and life-themed others! ------------------------------------------------------- Leadership ------------------------------------------------------- Founder: Diamondflight Current Leader:''Diamondflight ''Current Deputy: Dragonwing Current Medicine Cat: Quincepetal Current Soul:''Diamondflight ------------------------------------------------------- ''Info |-| History = It was started when Diamondflight lonely walking over the world, and she wanted to have a clan. Not like ThunderClan or other of five clans. She wanted to have a big group, with leader, deputy and medicine cat. She, on her great jounery found her friends: loners named Elcipse, Lunar, Ray, Celestial and Cerulean, kittypets named Kaia, Helene, Pig and Quince. With Elcipse's help she found band of rogues, and cats in them named Debhra, Fux, Bambo, Ember, Sol, Dragon and youngest Happy. They agreed to join their group. All of these cats created clan named MoutainClan. |-| Camp and teritory = They are living in pine forest, around them are moutains and caves with vines hanging from them. When it's falling night, Silverpelt are shining bright on sky and fireflies is glowing in the forest and caves. These cats names it "StarClan Glowing". This isn't very long way for cats, who wants to visit them, but it isn't short way too. Camp are surrounded with rocks and pines, and there are fireflies flying in them. Leader's den Leader's den is a small cave with small bushes around them. In this cave's is small pool and it's small nest from feathers, animal fur, grass and leaves. Medicine den Medicine den is a small cave, with pine clinging to them. Inside there are few nests for injured cats and larger nest for medicine cat Soul's den Like medicine and leader's dens, it's a small cave with nest created from grass, feathers, leafs and animal fur. There are long rockshelf with items on them. Warriors den This is circle of pines with lot of nests and pool in center of them. Roof is made from leafs and sticks. Apps den This den is a big rock with two fallen trees on them. Inside them is it's few nests. Nursey Nursey is an elipse of pines, stick walls, and rocks. Full floor is covered in feather, moss, and animal's pelts. Roof is made from sticks and leafs Elders den This den is copy of apps den but it's have pool in center of them |-| Traditions and Clan hierarchy = Leader Same as a normal clan's leader, with this opposite that they cannot have visions, but they can talk with them. They are leading clan. Deputy Same as a normal clan's deputy. They can tempoariliy lead clan when she-leader had kits. Medicine cat Same as a normal clan's med, but this cannot have visions. They are only for healing cats. Soul ''' This range is for telling prophecies, talking with StarClan, have visions. They are collectioning random items, f.e.: feathers, gems, plant leafs or petals, animal fur etc. because they are thinking this is for better connection with StarClan. They are mainly StarClan connection with clan. '''Warrior Same as a normal clan's warrior. Queen Unlike normal clan's queens, when kits has got 3 moons, they can go on patrols with them. Elder Same as a normal clan's elder. They are helping medicine cats and souls. Apprentice Same as a normal clan's app. They are becoming warriors when StarClan give vision to soul. Traditions Saving name - Leader When leader don't want to change suffix, he/she must go to the Moon Crystal - MoutainClan's version of Moonpool and Moonstone. Leader must ask StarClan for saving her/his suffix. StarClan can say: "Loyal name, you are good warrior with clear heart. You are ready to be a leader without a suffix -star." Or "You are loyal and brave warrior, name, but your heart isn't clear. You must have suffix -star. Probably when you will be a good leader, you can lead your clan with your orginal suffix?" Soul ceremony - Soul When random warrior or other clan member have a vision about StarClan cat who say: "Your spirit waits to help your clan, StarClan believe in your powers" She/he can go to leader and ask for soul ceremony. It's looks like that: "Ancestors, you choosen name for clan's soul. You can say that this cat is good for this role?" StarClan, like whisper, can say: "This cat will be good soul. We accepting him/her." or "No, he/she will be good as a normal clan cat." Dying cat reincarnation - all cats When clan cat is on death's border (or a while after death), soul can do ceremony. It looks like that: "I'm saying to powerful StarClan, we hear you, change time line and do this cat to be healtly/living" Dying cat's body will glow on ice blue, and cat will can stand. |-| Allegiances = ------------------------------------------------------- Leader: Diamondflight - black and white she-cat with bright azure eyes ------------------------------------------------------- Deputy: Dragonwing - dark gray she-cat with heterochromia ------------------------------------------------------- Medicine cat: Quincepetal - cream tom with long fur ------------------------------------------------------- Soul: Same who is the leader ------------------------------------------------------- Warriors: Sol - tabby golden she-cat with darker speckles Emberfoot - mottled brown, black, and ginger she-cat Lynxheart - huge brown tabby she-cat, former named Debhra Celestialspirit - silver she-cat with luminous, ice blue eyes Elcipsetail - black she-cat Pignose - huge-bulid, furless she-cat Woodstripe - dun tabby tom, former named Fux App,Pebblepaw Ceruleanfang - gray she-cat with white markings Rayclaw - golden-cream tom with brown paws Lunarmoon - gray she-cat with enormous eyes Crowpatch - black and white she-cat, former named Kaia Grayear - gray tom, former named Bambo App, Happypaw OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- Apprentices: Happypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches Pebblepaw - dun tabby she-cat, fomerly named Helene OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- Queens: OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- Kits: OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- Elders: OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- |-| Relationships = WindClan They are peacefully for them and they are in alliance. SkyClan They are neutral for them, and sometimes battles. ThunderClan They are positive tempered for them and they are in alliance like WindClan. RiverClan They are neutral for them, knows very little about them, but they are peacefully for them. ShadowClan Don't likes them, but doesn't hates. Category:Coded pages